ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Taunts of the Guardian
The Guardian is not above getting directly involved in the conquering of worlds. However, his true nature and sadism reveal themselves in his psychological warfare. The Guardian is very fond of torturing the minds of his enemies, mocking, tempting or outright scaring them. Despite all the destructive power he has, his voice is maybe one of his most powerful weapons and he doesn't hesitate to use it. Ultima VII The Guardian's tempting is actually the basis of the Fellowship. While his Cube Generator uses an artificial copy of his voice to tempt the masses, he himself picks out people he speaks to directly. The Guardian tries to hide his true goals by acting as a benevolent literal guardian wanting the best for the Avatar. The Guardian often tries to mis-direct the Avatar or gives truly bad advice, such as telling the Avatar to reveal his identity to the gargoyles in the tavern in Vesper (something that results in several dead Gargoyles). After the Avatar learned of the Guardian's evil, the being stops pretending to be a friend and outright mocks the hero, especially during the discovery of Alagner's death and after the destruction of the Black Gate. The Taunts: ::"Avatar! Know that Britannia has entered into a new age of enlightenment! Know that the time has finally come for the one true Lord of Britannia to take His place at the head of His people! Under my guidance, Britannia will flourish. And all the people shall rejoice and pay homage to their new... Guardian! Know that you, too, shall kneel before me, Avatar. You, too, shall soon acknowledge my authority - for I shall be your companion... your provider... and your master!" (intro) ::"Ha, ha, ha." (several times when the Guardian thinks the situation as funny) ::"You had best not do that, Avatar!" (when caught stealing) ::"Yes, that is the proper direction to travel, Avatar." (leaving Trinsic to the north, other times) ::"You are traveling in the wrong direction, my friend!" (leaving Trinsic to the south, other times) ::"Do not go in! It is a trap! Do you not see? It is a trap!" (Entering Destard after getting Batlin's quest to get the funds) ::"Do you really know where you're going, Avatar?" (several times) ::"Yes my friend, rest and heal, so that you are strong and able to face the perils before you. Pleasant dreams." (when going to sleep) ::"Go inside. Tell them you are the Avatar." (standing before Vesper tavern) ::"That is precisely the thing to do, Avatar!" ::"Go away!" (trying to look in several crystal balls" ::"Avatar, you are not welcome here!" (trying to reach the Cube Generator) ::"Do not go! You will surely die!"' ' (entering Deceit after getting the charged Ether Ring) ::"Well done, my friend! You are truly an Avatar!" (killing Lord British with the plaque above the throne room door) ::"Poor Avatar! Poor, poor Avatar! Ha, ha, ha!" (companions and Avatar die) ::"No, no, no! Think again!" (inside Cube Generator) ::"Are you sure? Think again!" (inside Cube Generator) ::"You are not going to trust the Time Lord, are you? Careful, my friend! Do not believe him!" (Meeting the Time Lord the second time) ::"Thank you for the information in the notebook, Avatar! It was most useful! Ha, ha, ha!" (finding Alagner murdered) ::"So, Avatar! The moment of truth has come! You can destroy the Black Gate, but you will never return to your beloved Earth or you can come through now and go home! It is your choice!" (disabling the gate-force field) ::"No! You cannot do that! You must not! Damn you, Avatar! Damn you!" ''(destroying the Black Gate) ::"Avatar! You think you have won? Think again! You are unable to leave Britannia whereas I am free to enter other worlds! Hmmm... Perhaps your puny Earth shall be my next target! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"'' (closing taunt after the Black Gate's destruction) Trivia While not a taunt, Guardian says a rather interesting line when the Avatar finds a large X on the eastern part of Britannia, near the coastline. "drol nagaP eht ma I." Which is reverse of, "I am the Pagan lord." Foreshadowing his background. It can also be heard at the end of Credits section. Ultima Underworld II The Guardian is VERY active with taunting in Ultima Underworld II. Besides the Avatar, his main target, he taunts and practices psychological cruelty on all the inhabitants of the castle. Julia complains that she's barely able to sleep and when she curses the Guardian, he laughs at her. He tempts Syria with a world where battle is the only measure and Nanna with a world were all are equal (of course under HIM). Dupre also complains how the Guardian makes fun of him in his sleep. The Avatar is often visited by the Guardian while sleeping to either be given false dreams of his troops marching through Britannia (the true invasion would be inside the castle) or taunting updates on his plans to destroy Britannia. From time to time, the Guardian would comment upon certain events. Taunts directly against the Avatar: ::"Yes British, hasten to your vain struggle. But know this- all who chose to serve me shall be spared. All others shall rot within these walls!" (taunting the whole castle) ::"I have won another to my cause." ::"Greetings Avatar! My associates and I are embarking on a little vacation. I hear the beaches on Cove are nice. As it is said on your world, wish thou wert here. Ha, ha, ha" ::"Perhaps thou seest thy future here." (entering Anodunos) ::"Ha, ha, ha!" (trap in Killorn Keep) ::"My troops encounter thy friend the Lord Draxinusom. I shall send thy regards." ::"I'm making many new friends in Britannia." ::"This world is mine! Do you like what you see?" (entering the "Hall of Losers" in the Pits of Carnage) ::"Patience, Avatar! I shall be with thee shortly!" ::"Thus all who oppose me." (entering second level of the Tomb of Praecor Loth) ::"Think, Avatar! All that power you could gain.." ::"I enjoy your pitiful struggle." ::"Perhaps thy world might find peace such as this." ::There's a song out there created in 1994 using the sound-files above: ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pM_4hUoxebE Ultima VII Part Two Strangely enough, the Guardian mostly held back and didn't try to speak to the Avatar during the Serpent Isle crisis. The only time his voice is heard on the island itself is, when he tells Batlin that death is the punishment for trying to double-cross him, before withdrawing his protection, which leads to Batlin's death. However, the Guardian is back to mocking the Avatar in the outro, by making fun of the hero helplessly floating in the void, before grabbing the Avatar. His lines: ::"Pleasant dreams Avatar. Ha, ha, ha." ::"See how I reward those who fail me!" (killing Batlin) ::"Well, well, well Avatar... You have managed to thwart me once again. By restoring balance where chaos once reigned you've saved your cursed world. But now here you are...poised at the edge of eternity. Where would you go? Back to Britannia? To Earth? Perhaps you would join me on another world altogether! We do have a score to settle!" (endgame) Ultima VIII During the whole game, the Guardian makes it his hobby to comment on the Avatar's struggle on Pagan in the most sarcastic manner possible, while also giving taunting updates on how his armies were busy with conquering Britannia. It's clear that this time this is purely a private amusement of his to have fun at the Avatar's expense. His taunts: ::"You have been a thorn in my side for far too long Avatar... Your two worlds will be crushed. Britannia first, then Earth! I will parade you before their conquered people as the fallen idol of a pathetic ideal... I banish you to the world of Pagan! No one here knows of the Avatar." (intro) ::"I -really- do appreciate your plight, Avatar." ::"Ah, Avatar, the thrill of conquest is so... invigorating." ::"Enjoying your stay on Pagan, Avatar?" ::"Hark! Is that the sweet song of lamentation I hear?" ::"I do so enjoy the cries of torment." (After Vardion or Bane got killed) ::"Yes, Avatar, seek a way home." ::"There is no escape from -this- prison!" ::"Hurry, Avatar. After all, you have only -all- -of- -eternity- to complete your tasks." ::"Nystul sends his best, Avatar..." ::"You should hear the pleas for help, Avatar." ::"At this very moment, Britannia burns." ::"One world lies in ruin, nothing more than a charred shell. The other will soon follow." ::"Perhaps I should destroy you now." (after the summoning of Pyros) ::"Care you no more for your own world, Avatar?" ::"Will your precious Earth fall so easily?" ::"Soon I shall be able to call Britannia mine. It seems, Avatar, that you are missed here. Why, I believe I hear Lord British crying out for you now..." ::"Your treasured Britannia succumbs easily. Soon -all- the land will be mine." ::"Ouch! -That- must have hurt, Avatar!" (getting real hurt) ::"Do not go near -that-, Avatar." (several important places) ::"Ha, Ha, ha!" (several times, even the outro) Category:Other Things Category:Ultima VII Category:Ultima Underworld II Category:Ultima VII Part Two Category:Ultima VIII